Encased in Darkness
by Gin Gekkou
Summary: Orihime seems to be having trouble sleeping for some reason. What could possibly be the cause? IchiHime. One-shot. Rated T for language.


I wrote this because I became inspired while listening to the song "Someone Like You" by Adele, and I just happened to think of Zuki. (Yes. I do think of you at other times than when seeing dead animals on the road!) I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or it's awesome characters.**  
**

* * *

**Encased in Darkness**

_It's like a sickness that can't be rid of. No matter how many times I wake up, the next time I go to sleep, it envelopes me in an even darker nightmare. Slowly it seems to draw me into the thickness that oozes from below, coiling at a lick until there is no hope of escape. As though it were a plague that feeds off of my prolonged torment. Why won't it stop?_

The red head woke with a start; her heart hard in her chest. As the cold sweat on her brow slowly tricked down, her brown eyes peered over to the window. It was still dark out. With a quick glance at the clock she could tell that it was just past five in the morning. Orihime heaved a heavy sigh and just lay where she lay on her bed. Her arm came to cover her eyelids. Slowly, she took her time to allow her body to relax enough to breathe normally before she took another peek at the alarm clock beside her bed. 5:38. She would have to get up in an hour to get ready for school.

It would be impossible for her to sleep after such a nightmare, thus she chose to go ahead and get up. She arrived at the school earlier than normal, but that was okay, because she used the time to chat with Tatsuki. She thought that everything would be alright. All she had to do was to pretend that nothing was wrong, and everything would turn out well. But the nightmares didn't stop. In fact, they gradually became worse each and every time.

A number of days had passed, and Tatsuki began to become worried about the state Orihime was in. "Orihime, are you alright?" Tatsuki questioned.

"Huh? Oh! Of course! Why wouldn't I be? Ha ha ha ha…!" Orihime replied in her usual cheer.

"Hmmm… Are you sure? You look a bit pale." Tatsuki frowned.

"Yup!"

"Well, maybe you should go to bed early, just in case."

"Yes ma'am Tatsuki! I think I'll try doing just that then, since you're so worried." Orihime said with a smile.

Tatsuki walked over to Ichigo after class with a deep frown on her face, and her arms crossed. "Hey. Ichigo! I wanna ask you something." She said in a clear voice. Ichigo had been walking down the hall to head for home like normal when Tatsuki called. It wasn't often that Tatsuki called him out, not that it never happened.

"Yeah? What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Orihime seems to be acting strange lately." Tatsuki began.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She says that she's fine, but recently she hasn't been looking well. No matter how much I try to ask her, she won't tell me what's up; she just keeps getting worse."

Ichigo thought for a moment, scratching his head as he did. "Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Go talk to her you dumb ass!" Tatsuki roared threateningly.

"Okay. I'll do that later tonight then. I promised Yuzu to help her with groceries after school. I'll stop by her house after that."

"Good." Tatsuki said before storming off worriedly.

Later that evening…

Ichigo had just finished dropping the groceries and Yuzu off at his home. Now it was time to go talk to Orihime. She had seemed like her usual self, eating the same unearthly things and all, but he had to admit that she had been getting a bit pale. However, Ichigo had assumed that it must have been the flu or something. He was sure that it wasn't anything serious, but there was still something nagging at his gut. The closer he got to Orihime's housing complex, the more he seemed to become aware of something. As soon as he got into the building, he finally felt its presence. A hollow. Quickly, Ichigo took out his substitute shinigami badge and released his soul from his body. From there he began his search for the hollow, all the while dreading where he was sensing its presence coming from.

The Dream...

_Orihime P.O.V. _

I'm running, running so much that my breath can't keep up and my throat burns. If only I could find him, I could stop running; but where is he? I've seen this dream so many times and it's so familiar, yet everything seems so new and real. Suddenly I have to stop, and I almost topple over the row of chairs. That's when I see him. Right there in front of me; just standing. He looks up and gives one of his best smile while a touch of blush glows in his features. However, it's not me that he's smiling at, and as I turn to look, I see her. The gray shadow of a figure smiles a brilliantly white smile so bright that I am forced to shield my eyes from the sight of it momentarily. This moment of inattention allows her to stand there next to him. Together they stand beneath a white arch. White climbing roses bring a magnificent highlight to the two beneath them. They're facing each other now, holding hands. I reach up to try to get his attention, only to find myself at the farthest side of the aisle from them. I start to walk to them, yet it's no use. For some reason they are getting farther away. I pick up my pace, but the aisle seems to go on forever and the distance between them and me lengthens rapidly. Just as I finally get to the end of the aisle, they vanish and I am surrounded by darkness.

For what feels like an eternity, I stand there alone. Finally a light emerges from off in the distance. With all the power that I can muster, I race as fast as I can to that light. My legs cramp, but I press on until I; at last, manage to make it to the light. There his is again, but so is she. Children swarming around their feet, and he reaches down to pick one up. Desperately, I call out his name with all the strength I have left, "Ichigo!" Hope kindles as he turns to look for the one that had called out to him. I once again begin my approach to him, but my legs are tired so I have to limp. I try calling out to him again. "Ich-" My voice faltered. It must have been from running so much. I swallow and clear my throat before I attempt to call his name again. Nothing comes out.

I try again.

Still nothing.

Panic generates in the pit of my stomach as I continually fail to call out to him. I mount an effort to rush toward him again, yet this time the endeavor is perilous, for my feet cannot move; as though they are sewn into the black ground itself. Images begin to poor into my mind as I stand there struggling to pick up my feet. All of them are of the happy life of the gray figure lady and his little family. The merry life of the two of _them_ together are flooding like a movie into my mind. I can see, smell, hear, and feel everything. No! I don't want to hear this. I don't want to see this. I collapse into a ball, overcome by grief. Still, the images do not cease. Not even as I cover my ears, or shield my eyes. Despairingly I pry my feet from the ground, and with what's left of my willpower, I make haste to find some place that could hide me from these unwanted portrayal of the life another woman is having with him. Though it's useless, for they still haunt my every step. I wish to call for help, but who is there to call? He is already with someone else. Who else would heed my plea? A bitter smile envelopes my features, and I can feel my cynical heart burning where it's been torn. Even though I know my body is calling out for me to stop, I can't. It hurts too much to stop, and I'm suffocating. My vision blurs as the tears begin to flow. At last I collapse to the ground where it then begins to envelope me. Unable to move, knowing that he would not come, I give the entirety of what I have left in one small whisper of a cry.

Reality...

"Help" She whispered, a small tear leaving a trail behind as it left the corner of her closed eyelids. Ichigo burst into the room, sending the bedroom door flying open. "Orihime!" He Ichigo shouted as he saw his prey looming over her. It's tail having pierced the base of Orihime's neck. Its gray body pressed against her chest as its hands were on either side of her in a defensive posture. It gave a mighty screech at Ichigo, angry that its mean had been disturbed.

"You bastard! What have you done to Orihime!?" Ichigo charged angrily at the hollow, forcing it to attack him or die. The hollow's tail hurriedly released its hold on Orihime in order to swing its two pronged, razor sharp ends at Ichigo. Fortunately, Ichigo was fast enough to dodge before the hollow's tail could hit any vital points, but he didn't make it out completely unscathed. One of the two prongs ran across his cheek, causing it to begin to bleed. Once again, Ichigo headed in close to attempt a dispatch the unwanted creature, but its tail was just too quick for him to get close enough to its mask. The lamia hallow was taking its time to fight Ichigo, all the while crushing Orihime beneath it. Infuriated, Ichigo dared to put an end to the quarrel. One last time, Ichigo went head long after the hollows mask. The first time he managed to dodge its tail, the second time he managed to dodge one of the hollow's claws, but at last he got within the reach of his zanpakuto. With one clean slice, the hollow was split into two and disappeared from the world at last.

Ichigo took a moment to be sure that it was really gone before hastily getting over to Orihime. By the time he got to her, however, her breathing appeared to have all but stop and her skin had paled more than a normal person should have. Carefully, he pulled her into his arms and began to gently shake her in order to see if she would stir in the slightest. Nothing happened. Again he tried to stir her awake, but as he repeated in his determination; she only seemed to have gone colder. Belatedly, Ichigo himself began to shake. "Orihime!" He howled at the ceiling before loosening the muscles in his neck, causing his head to drop against his chest like a brick. His shoulders shook violently as he clenched his eyes firmly together. His arms flexed, bringing Orihime to his chest where he then buried his face in her flowing red hair. There, he held Orihime tightly in his embrace.

In the silence, the silhouette of the two resembled a moonlit shadow. That is, until a small coughing sound came from beneath Ichigo. He could hardly believe his ears, and in moments he was yet again giving her a thorough look over. Her skin had started to regain a little of its composure, and she was breathing again, though in half-breathes. Still, she was breathing. The relief brought from this was more than Ichigo could hope for. Deliberately, Ichigo began to move the hair from Orihime's face as her brown eyes fluttered open. Initially, she just stared at him. Her gaze was so intent that Ichigo dared not to look away. She opened her mouth, still no sound came out. It was almost as though she were a fish that couldn't handle being out of the water. Ultimately she did manage to speak, but the words that emerged sounded choked to Ichigo's ears, causing him to have to strain to listen. By the time that he could clearly hear her, he only caught the end of what she had said.

"Ichigo, I thought you wouldn't come."

Subsequently, she smiled a smile so heart breaking as she spoke, that Ichigo couldn't help but to embrace her snugly to him; his own heart racing. "Stupid. Why would I do that?" He asked rhetorically.

With a sigh of realization, she replied. "Ah… That's right. Of course you would come." Following her words, a flood of tears ensued. She clenched Ichigo's clothing tightly in her fists as she then wailed into his chest. Ichigo's arms encased her more securely; furthermore his hands began to soothingly pet her flowing hair. With a tender expression he quietly held her in his arms until she finally calmed down enough to be released.

However, as he turned to leave, Orihime latched onto his sleeve with her frail hand. "S-stay with me?" She said with her eyes peering up at him in a plea. Before he could protest, she added, "I'm… a-afraid to go to sleep."

Ichigo paused to think for a minute. He really shouldn't stay at her house. She lived alone, among other things. It wouldn't be right for him to stay. Still, looking at Orihime's pleading form, he couldn't reject her. He gave a gentle smile to Orihime as he agreed. "Alright. Just let me get my body from the other room." At those words, Orihime became reluctant, refusing to let go of him. Ichigo laughed; a bit troubled. "It will be bad if the neighbors find my body in the morning, now wouldn't it. I promise. I'll be right back." He reassured her, and, in case that wasn't convincing enough, he gingerly kissed the top of her head.

The kiss is what finally made her let go of his sleeve, and just as he promised, he came right back as soon as he was back in his body. Tiredly, he took her hand and together they slipped into her covers. He yawned widely, and when she still couldn't fall asleep, he wrapped her in his arms; encasing her in a warm, comfortable cage. Gradually, she slipped into a slumber. This time, when the dream came, it was she who was the gray figured woman; thus the nights after she slept as she should.

* * *

Ha ha ha... And that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. I still feel like it kinda sucks and the character are OOC a bit, but please be sure to critique so that I can see how to improve. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. ^w^


End file.
